


Beautiful Creature

by scoobysnacksfix



Series: Beautiful Creature [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobysnacksfix/pseuds/scoobysnacksfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Stéphane decide to take their flirtation to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[   
](http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk147/scoobyemo/?action=view&current=s1.jpg)

~ Beautiful Creature – Part 1 ~

Johnny held his Champagne glass up in the air, trying not to spill its contents as he made his way across the dance floor towards Stéphane, who was currently attempting some type of dance move that was a cross between the running man and the cabbage patch, which made Johnny giggle.

“You don’t like my moves?” Stéphane asked in his adorable accent, shouting over the loud music so that Johnny could hear him.

“I love your dance moves. They’re very…special.” Johnny answered with a laugh before taking a sip from his glass.

The two moved together to the beat of the music, swiveling their hips and occasionally raising their arms in the air, getting lost in the atmosphere of the buoyant crowd that surrounded them. It was the farewell party for Festa on Ice, although they still had one more show the following day; too many skaters had to leave directly after the final performance so the FOI coordinators had decided to throw their party a night early, giving everyone a chance to celebrate together one last time.

Johnny had had a wonderful day with Stéphane, practicing a pair’s routine for their own entertainment and if they were lucky, they might even get to show it off to the crowd during the following evening’s performance. It had started out as kind of a joke, something fun to do to break up the monotony of practicing the same routines over and over again. But by the end of the day they had a pretty decent routine, including fancy side-by-side footwork, a death spiral, and even a throw triple salchow. But more important than the routine, Johnny had gotten to enjoy a lot of hand-holding and groping from Stéphane and to be quite honest…it was one of the highlights of his skating career.

There had always been a playful flirtation between the two friends but today had been a little different. There was something about the way that Stéphane had been glancing at him all day and a certain look in his eyes now while they swayed together on the dance floor; it was a very carnal look and if Johnny wasn’t mistaken, there was an excellent chance that he was going to get some much-needed action tonight.

~*~

Stéphane couldn’t stop staring at Johnny’s mouth; the fullness of his bottom lip, the way that the bow of his upper lip seemed to jut out just a little… it was an absolutely beautiful mouth and Stéphane couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss it. There were plenty of other things that he could picture that mouth doing and he was pretty sure he could make it happen, he just needed to get Johnny alone.

“It’s loud in here, yes?” Stéphane asked as casually as possible. “And hot, too.”

Johnny nodded as he took the last sip of his Champagne and continued shaking his hips to the music.

Stéphane leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Johnny’s ear as he said pointedly, “We should go someplace more comfortable.”

Johnny’s dancing slowed almost to a complete stop and he pulled back to search his friend’s face, a small smirk appearing when he finally replied, “Yeah, we should get out of here. I have to get my things and tell Sasha I’m leaving. Meet me outside?”

“Okay. See you soon.” Stéphane smiled that boyish smile of his and turned to walk towards the exit of the building.

The night air was cold but Stéphane felt the warmth of pure need coursing through his veins. He turned to watch Johnny through the glass door; he was leaning down to kiss his friend Sasha’s cheek then gracefully slinging his bag onto his shoulder as he walked away from the table and towards the exit. He looked adorably sexy in his black skinny-jeans and shiny, silver, slightly see-through shirt but all Stéphane could think about was getting him naked and sprawled out on a bed, any bed, as quickly as possible.

~ End Part 1 ~


	2. Chapter 2

[   
](http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk147/scoobyemo/?action=view&current=s1.jpg)

~ Beautiful Creature – Part 2 ~

Johnny fumbled through his black Balenciaga handbag, searching for his hotel room keycard as he and Stéphane waited for the elevator to arrive on the 5th floor. He knew that Stéphane’s eyes were on him, watching him, and he liked it. It wasn’t vanity, necessarily. It was just nice to be appreciated for all of the time and effort he put into being well-groomed and put together.

The elevator door opened with a “Ding” and Johnny stepped out into the hallway, motioning to the left as he said, “I’m this way.”

Stéphane nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed, mumbling as nonchalantly as possible, “This is a nice Hotel, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s one of the better ones we’ve stayed in.” Johnny smirked to himself because he had a feeling that Stéphane was staring at his ass and not at the Hotel’s décor like he seemed to want Johnny to believe.

When they reached room 514, Johnny slid his keycard into the slot and felt a nervous excitement take over his body as he gently pushed the door open and invited Stéphane inside. He wanted this so bad; he hadn’t been laid in a while so this was long overdue but sex could be tricky, especially when it involved another skater. But he and Stéphane had a special relationship and Johnny was pretty sure they could share a fuck and then high five each other once they were done and still remain friends.

Johnny placed his bag on the small dining table and pulled his shoes off, lining them up neatly next to his other shoes as he watched Stéphane walking through his hotel room, pretending to take in his surroundings.

“So,” Johnny started then swallowed hard and pointed to the mini-fridge. “You want something to eat or to drink? I’ve got some cheesecake in there that’s been taunting me since…”

Before he could finish, Stéphane was on him, kissing him so passionately that Johnny had to laugh a little. He placed his hands on Stéphane’s shoulders and pulled his head back and breathlessly said, “Whoa, slow down a little, tiger. There’s no time limit here.”

“Sorry.” Stéphane blushed. “It’s just…I’m just really...”

“I know, me too. But we don’t have to rush through it.” Johnny said seductively and ran his hands up into Stéphane’s hair, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss.

Stéphane wrapped his arms around Johnny’s slim waist, sneaking both hands under the thin material of his shirt so that he could feel the soft skin of his back. Johnny whimpered a little when he felt a hand slipping down into the back of his pants, a hot palm and long, elegant fingers squeezing one of his butt cheeks. He reached down between their bodies and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, making it easier for Stéphane’s hand to move down into his underwear.

He moaned softly and leaned his head back when Stéphane’s warm mouth moved down to place gentle kisses along the sensitive flesh of his neck. His neck was an extreme erogenous zone and he felt the blood rushing to his groin, making him wish he wasn’t wearing such tiny underwear but soon, his underwear was being pulled down and Stéphane’s talented hands were gliding over his bare ass. Johnny had to smile to himself… Men, (and let’s face it women, too), had always been attracted to his ass and he couldn’t blame them…it was spectacular. Sometimes he couldn’t keep his _own_ hands off of it so he wasn’t surprised at all that Stéphane was paying a little extra attention to his plump derrière.

He wiggled his hips, making his pants and underwear shimmy the rest of the way down to his ankles then he kicked them aside and quickly pulled his shirt over his head so that he was completely naked. He’d always loved being naked and he loved the wanton way that Stéphane’s eyes traveled over his body, his breath increasing with his growing arousal.

“You know,” Johnny whispered playfully, “it’ll be a lot easier for us to fuck if you get naked too.”

Stéphane licked his lips and nodded stupidly, horniness making his brain short circuit a bit. He kicked his shoes off, letting them fly in the direction of the sofa and Johnny had to resist the urge to pick them up and place them neatly next to his own shoes. There would be plenty of time to clean up later; for now they could be messy.

He helped Stéphane to remove his shirt, smoothing his hands over his toned chest and shoulders as soon as he had access to them then he tipped his head up for another long kiss while he unzipped Stéphane’s pants and reached inside to stroke his cock, feeling it harden under his touch.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Johnny whispered against Stéphane’s lips before walking towards the bathroom, smiling as he added, “You’d better be naked when I get back.”

Once he was inside the bathroom, Johnny reached for his toiletry bag and started to dig through it, looking for the condoms and tube of lube that he always kept packed inside, just in case. He looked in the mirror and quickly ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth down his bangs which always seemed to want to curl under like a bad 70’s movie, but quickly realized it didn’t matter much; his hair was about to get a whole lot messier in just a few moments...

~ End Part 2 ~


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s279.photobucket.com/albums/kk147/scoobyemo/?action=view&current=s1.jpg)  


~ Beautiful Creature – Part 3 ~

Stéphane walked to Johnny’s bed and pulled the comforter and sheets down then sat on the edge of the mattress and tried to be patient. He’d had many fantasies about making love to Johnny and now that it was becoming a reality, he wanted everything to be just right. But he also knew that he had to be careful not to be too sentimental about it; he had a feeling that Johnny would push him away if he tried to get too close, emotionally speaking, so he had to keep telling himself that it was just sex. Just a way for them to blow off some steam together.

He could easily fall in love with Johnny; not only was he beautiful, he was one of the smartest and most interesting people Stéphane had ever met. Some people seemed to think that Johnny was a narcissistic, bitchy diva but Stéphane knew him better than that. He’d seen how sweet Johnny was with his fans, always taking the time with each person, making sure they knew how much he appreciated their support. It was one of the many reasons that he had one of the biggest and most devoted fan-bases in all of figure skating.

Stéphane had always been drawn to him and would gladly hand over his heart, all Johnny had to do was say the word. But Johnny had been hurt before, by another well-known skater, so he was skittish about having another serious relationship. So for now Stéphane would have to settle for friendship and a romp in Johnny’s bed, and he planned on enjoying every minute of it.

Johnny finally sashayed out of the bathroom with a hand towel draped over his arm and Stéphane tried not to smile like an idiot as he watched him gliding across the floor, looking like some kind of beautiful, naked waiter.

“You want some music?” Johnny asked, pointing to his iPod which was sitting in a docking station on his nightstand.

“Sure, music would be nice. But no Lady Gaga, please.” Stéphane teased and reached out to grab the iPod.

“Hey, don’t knock Gaga.” Johnny laughed and crawled into bed, sneaking the condoms and lube under one of the extra pillows then he slowly wriggled up behind Stéphane so that he could watch over his shoulder as he searched through his iPod’s playlists.

Stéphane stopped on a playlist labeled ‘Ballads’ and asked, “Is this one okay?”

“Sure. They’re beautiful songs. They’re all Russian though.”

“Of course they are.” Stéphane said with a laugh. “I guess I am not surprised.”

After placing the iPod back into the docking station, Stéphane hit Play and adjusted the volume, listening for a moment as the first Russian ballad started to pour out of the speakers. He finally turned around, crawling further onto the bed and pulling Johnny to him for a deep kiss as he gently lowered him to the mattress then adjusted his own body so that he was slightly on top of him, leaving enough room for his hands to roam.

Slowly, his fingertips skimmed along the soft skin of Johnny’s chest and stomach then down to stroke his erection, loving the way it made Johnny gasp and close his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Stéphane whispered. “You’re one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.”

“A creature?” Johnny smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called a creature before.”

“It is meant as a compliment.”

“Well, thank you.” Johnny replied with a bit of a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re too adorable.”

“Adorable?” Stéphane did his best to sound indignant. “I am not adorable. I am manly, strong, um…what are some other words?”

Johnny ran his hands through Stéphane’s hair as he replied, “Let’s see…handsome, rugged, powerful, incredibly sexy…is that good enough or shall I keep going?”

“That’s good.” Stéphane lowered down to cover Johnny’s mouth with his own, his hands wandering around to Johnny’s ass, bringing their bodies closer together until they were grinding into one another and moaning softly.

Stéphane kissed his way down Johnny’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick a path to his chest. He took his time with each of Johnny’s pert nipples, sucking them and grazing them with his teeth until Johnny was practically quivering and pushing his hips up away from the bed, his erection pressing into Stéphane’s stomach.

“Put this on.” Johnny gasped out, his hand holding out a condom and Stéphane had to wonder where Johnny had been keeping it and when he’d opened the packet, because he hadn’t even heard it, but decided it didn’t matter.

He quickly sat up on his knees, realizing where the condom had come from when he saw Johnny pulling a tube of lube out from under one of the pillows. He licked his lips and became impossibly harder as he watched Johnny squirting some of the lube onto his fingers then bringing his hand down between his legs so that he could work the lube into his hole.

“My God.” Stéphane muttered, trying to commit this beautiful vision into his memory for future masturbatory sessions.

Unable to wait any longer, Stéphane quickly rolled the condom down his dick and inched forward on his knees, placing his hands on the backs of Johnny’s thighs to gently push his legs further apart.

“You ready?” He asked, praying that the answer was yes.

Johnny nodded and reached down to stroke himself, giving Stéphane another wonderful visual. Placing the head of his dick at Johnny’s entrance, Stéphane started to push his hips forward, slowing down when he saw Johnny wincing.

“It’s okay.” Johnny murmured, “It’s just been a while.”

“I will go slowly.” Stéphane said and lowered down for a kiss as he continued to push his hips forward, slowly stretching Johnny open with every thrust.

Before long, Johnny was wrapping his strong legs around Stéphane’s hips and letting his hands roam down to his ass, pulling him closer.

Stéphane continued to kiss Johnny’s beautiful mouth as he rocked into him, his whole body tingling with pleasure. After a few minutes Stéphane lifted himself up and watched Johnny’s face, hoping once again that this wouldn’t be the only time he would get to see him this way.

Johnny smoothed his hands up Stéphane’s chest and asked, “You want to try another position?”

“Okay.” Stéphane whispered his reply and lifted up so that Johnny could turn himself over.

Johnny grabbed a pillow and pulled it closer so that he could rest his head on it then shifted onto his knees and spread his legs, looking back over his shoulder so that Stéphane would know he was ready.

Stéphane swallowed hard and grabbed the tube of lube, applying a little more to his dick as he stared at the delicious sight before him, another erotic image that was sure to give him pleasure for years to come.

“Everything okay?” Johnny asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Your ass is so…magnificent.” Stéphane answered and moved forward to place his cock at Johnny’s entrance again, rubbing the tip around in circles a few times before finally pushing inside.

He placed his hands on Johnny’s hips, feeling the muscles flexing as he rocked his body back and forth, trying to control the pace. Johnny arched his back and swiveled his hips, moaning and moving a little faster when Stéphane was finally hitting that sweet spot inside of him.

Stéphane caressed Johnny’s skin, his fingertips following the delicate musculature of his back then he bent down, spreading his arms out over Johnny’s so that he could link their fingers together.

He continued to pump his hips as he kissed Johnny’s shoulders and the back of his neck, occasionally biting down just hard enough to make him whimper.

When he felt that familiar feeling in his balls, Stéphane lifted himself up again, pulling Johnny along with him. He held Johnny’s body close to his own, pumping his hips a bit frantically and muttering a few inarticulate words in his native language as he lost himself in the sensations of his orgasm.

He collapsed back onto his heels, his arms still wrapped around Johnny’s slender body and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, completely satiated. Finally he reached one arm out to brace it against the mattress as he lowered their bodies down, trying to catch his breath and wanting to laugh a little at how his head was still buzzing with pleasure.

After untangling his legs from Johnny’s, Stéphane removed the condom and tried not to make a mess as he threw it into the wastebasket by the bed. He relaxed back into the sheets, turning his head so that he could watch Johnny using the towel he’d brought in earlier to wipe off the remnants of his own orgasm.

His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were red and watery and Stéphane smiled and turned onto his side as he said, “You have never looked more beautiful than this moment.”

Johnny huffed out a laugh. “I’m a mess. But thank you, you’re sweet.” He leaned in to kiss Stéphane’s cheek then folded the towel he’d been using into a neat little rectangle and started to get up from the bed but Stéphane put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Where are you going? Stay here for a minute.”

“I just have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Johnny answered sweetly and leaned in again, this time placing a soft kiss on Stéphane’s lips.

Stéphane watched Johnny walking to the bathroom and flopped back onto the bed, reminding himself once again that he needed to be careful not to be too sentimental, no matter how hard that might be. As much as he would enjoy a post-coital cuddle, he didn’t think that Johnny would want that. For a moment he thought maybe he should leave but wasn’t sure if that’s what Johnny wanted either.

After a minute of deliberating, he slowly crawled out of bed and reached for his underwear. As he pulled them on, Johnny emerged from the bathroom and Stéphane could’ve sworn he saw disappointment on his face but he quickly wiped it away, replacing it with a mask of indifference as he asked, “You leaving?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Only if you want me to go.” Stéphane answered and Johnny laughed and walked towards him.

“If I’d wanted you to leave I would’ve already told you.” He placed his hands on Stéphane’s hips, pulling him closer so that they could share a deep kiss. As they pulled their mouths apart, Johnny whispered, “You can stay and hang out with me if you want. And if you feel like leaving, I won’t be offended.”

“I would very much like to stay.” Stéphane held Johnny’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on both of his cheeks before saying, “Did I hear something about cheesecake earlier?”

Johnny laughed. “Yes, one of my fans gave me a huge slice of cheesecake this morning. It’s in the mini fridge. By all means, help yourself.”

“You have to share it with me.” Stéphane said, already walking towards the fridge.

“No way! I can’t eat cheesecake; I need to keep my girlish figure.”

“Oh, come on. You can have a few bites with me.” Stéphane grabbed the container of strawberry cheesecake and a small bottle of Shiraz to go with it.

“You’re a terrible influence.” Johnny said with a smile as he pulled on his underwear then started to pick up the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Stéphane climbed back into bed, adjusting the pillows behind his back so that he could sit up against the headboard. He pulled one pillow onto his lap then grabbed the container of cheesecake and placed it on top of the pillow, smiling like a little boy as he opened it up and said, “This looks _amazing_.”

Thankfully there was a plastic fork in the container so Stéphane picked it up and immediately scooped up a big bite, making sure to get a large chunk of strawberry.

He groaned happily as he placed the bite into his mouth and closed his eyes, letting the creamy dessert melt on his tongue.

“Okay, okay.” Johnny said with a laugh as he climbed onto the bed and sat next to Stéphane. “Give me a small bite. I mean, like _really_ small.”

Stéphane dipped the fork into the dessert again, making sure to get a little bit of crust and a little bit of strawberry but when Johnny saw how big the bite was, he immediately shook his head. “That’s too much.”

“Just eat it.”

“I can’t! You have to make it smaller.”

“Eat it!” Stéphane laughed and held Johnny’s chin with one hand as he tried to force the bite into his mouth.

Johnny held his lips firmly together and shook his head, trying not to laugh, but eventually he couldn’t hold it together any longer and ended up opening his mouth for a messy bite.

“Mmm, that really is good.” He murmured after he swallowed but when Stéphane offered him some more, he put his hand up. “I can’t, seriously.”

“You should not deprive yourself so much.”

Johnny snorted. “I’ll probably gain two pounds just from that one fucking bite. Plus all the champagne I had tonight…”

“I’m pretty sure we worked it all off.” Stéphane said playfully, his mouth full of cheesecake.

Johnny had to smile at that. “I hope you’re right.” He kissed Stéphane’s shoulder then reached across his body to turn off his iPod and grab the remote control for the TV from the nightstand. “Do you mind if we watch something?”

“Okay with me.” Stéphane answered in his usual cheery way so Johnny flipped through the stations until he landed on some terrible reality show.

The two men relaxed into the pillows, moving closer together so their bodies were touching and settled in for an evening of trashy TV. Stéphane even managed to convince Johnny to eat one more bite of cheesecake before devouring the rest himself.

~*~

Johnny awoke to the smell of coffee. He breathed in the scent and turned over onto his back so that he could stretch his body out, smiling as he remembered the reason for the soreness he was feeling but when he looked over at the empty space beside him in bed, his smile wavered.

He knew that Stéphane was planning on waking up early so that he could head to the arena for practice before the rest of the skaters, but it still would’ve been nice to wake up next to him.

Johnny tossed the sheets to the side and climbed out of bed, looking at the nightstand to see if maybe Stéphane had left a note but all he saw was the tube of lube from the night before. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head then twisted his torso from side to side as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

His legs felt stiff and sore and he worried that he might not be able to land any of his jumps but hoped that a good day of practice would get him back on track. He knew he had it within himself to pull out at least one more great performance for the last show; the crowds deserved it after all.

Something else was worrying him though; he was afraid that things might be awkward with Stéphane now that they’d been intimate and he’d be devastated if their relationship was ruined. They’d had such a good time together the night before but the fact that Stéphane had left without so much as even a note made him feel a little sad. He was grateful that Stéphane had at least started a pot of coffee before he’d left because he certainly needed the caffeine to help him wake up.

After going to the bathroom, Johnny washed his hands and brushed his teeth then headed for the vanity area where the coffee pot was set up and his eyes widened a little when he saw a small folded note propped up against one of the coffee mugs.

He unfolded the paper and smiled as he read Stéphane’s beautiful handwriting:

 _‘Good morning, my Beautiful Creature._  
See you on the ice!  
Stéphane’

He’d drawn three hearts before his name and Johnny’s stomach fluttered a little, to his embarrassment. He knew he should just throw the note away but decided to place it in one of the zippered pouches of his suitcase for now.

He hated acting like a lovesick girl; he’d played that role once before and all he’d gotten out of it was a broken heart. But Stéphane was different and Johnny thought that maybe someday, when the time was right, he might just be willing to give love another shot.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has left me Kudos! :D


End file.
